graduation_hallfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyoko Kirigiri is one of the characters featured in the Graduation Hall RP. Kyoko has the title Ultimate Detective. She was previously enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy Class 78 and agreed to shelter herself with her classmates in the Academy after The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History '''(aka "The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy") occurred. Kyoko currently resides in the Graduation Hall (which was previously an annex of the Academy before The Tragedy) and Jabberwock Island, and is currently allied with The Remnants. Appearance Kyoko is around age 21 at youngest when she receives her diploma to enter the Graduation Hall RP. She has long lavender hair with a long braid tied with a purple ribbon behind her left ear, and expressive purple eyes. Kyoko wears the same attire that she wore during the first mutual killing game during her sequestration with her classmates at the Academy, including the custom-made dark purple gloves which cover burns on her hands that she received as an amateur detective. Personality Kyoko is still the same stoic, mysterious person in lots of ways, but when she is around her close friends she is more considerate, demonstrative, and friendly. She still gets overly emotional whenever her father Jin Kirigiri (former Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster) is mentioned, but she otherwise holds her close friends and grandfather in very high regard. When she is around anyone but them, she is cool, professional, and diplomatic but keeps a lid on her emotions. She does get emotional, as seen when her close friend Chiaki Nanami died in the Graduation Hall RP, and when she is with Makoto Naegi. Talent '''Ultimate Detective Since Kyoko was a child, she was trained as a detective by her paternal grandfather Fuhito Kirigiri. She was registered as an official detective at age 13 and her DSC number is 919. Befitting the title, Kyoko is very adept at analyzing clues and arriving at a logical conclusion based on those clues. For an extended period of time during the first mutual killing game, Kyoko did not remember her talent but that did not impede her assistance to her classmates. Relationships Makoto Naegi Kyoko and Makoto first met as freshmen in Hope's Peak Academy Class 78. They became close during the first mutual killing game, often helping each other during investigations into murders of some of their other classmates. After the mutual killing game ended, Kyoko and Makoto both joined the Future Foundation. They both left the Foundation after the second mutual killing game and met once more after she received her diploma to enter the Graduation Hall. Their close friendship became even closer when they started spending more time together, eventually evolving into an exclusive romantic relationship with each other. Byakuya Togami Once mutual classmates, Byakuya is the current leader of The Remnant faction and the Graduation Hall Leader. Byakuya asked Kyoko to be his second in command, and Kyoko accepted. The two are closer than they were as classmates but maintain a professional relationship. Chiaki Nanami Though they did not know each other during their shared time at the Academy, Kyoko and Chiaki have developed a close, sisterly bond during the Graduation Hall RP that is currently still a very close friendship. Chiaki has been of great assistance during official and unofficial investigations, and Kyoko has a deep admiration for Chiaki's spunk and optimism. Dels Kibara (aka "Kibara") Kyoko has had a contentious professional relationship with Kibara thus far, but this changed somewhat during the Doppleganger Arc after an investigation of the third and fourth floors of the Graduation Hall. Kyoko, Byakuya, Chiaki, and Hajime Hinata discovered revealing information of Kibara's actual activity while they were all attending the Academy before The Tragedy. Category:The Remnants